UNTITLED
by shmnlv
Summary: Hanya cerita mereka yang merindukan satu sama lain. SOONHOON. BL. M rated


UNTITLED

~shmnlv~

This is M rated SOONHOON fic

Warning : BL, PWP (?)

"Akh-ngghhh.. ahhh..ahh.."

Seungkwan mematung diposisinya. Tangannya yang semula hendak membuka pintu ruang latihan mengambang sempurna dan terkepal diudara. Matanya membulat terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Didepannya, terlihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dua orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah melakukan adegan yang tidak tidak pantas. Demi tuhan mereka bercinta! Habislah sudah kepolosan mata Seungkwan. Ia bahkan belum legal untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan lesu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan koreo seperempat lagu baru mereka. Dan masih kurang tiga perempatnya yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu dua hari. Kepalanya rasanya ingin meledak. Chan yang biasa dimintai bantuan juga sibuk dengan ujiannya, dan Soonyoung tidak tega membiarkan anak itu berpikir tentang koreo ditengah kesibukan belajarnya. Jun dan minghao sudah ia beri tugas untuk mengerjakan koreo lain. Jadilah ia berpusing-pusing ria sendiri.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Seorang Lee Jihoon yang biasanya mendekam dalam studio kecilnya menghadang jalan Soonyoung.

Dahi Jihoon berkerut saat Soonyoung mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Soonyoung.." panggil Jihoon saat Soonyoung yang masih berjalan gontai mulai memasuki ruang latihannya lagi.

"Huh? Oh, Jihoon-ah, sejak kapan kau disini?"

Jihoon berdecak, "Aku bahkan menyapamu tadi. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Ada apa kemari?" Soonyoung duduk bersandar pada cermin yang menempel didinding ruang latihan dan menepuk tempat disampingnya, memerintah Jihoon untuk duduk disana.

"Jalan-jalan. Kepalaku pusing karena tidak mendapat inspirasi." Jihoon mengeluh. Ia duduk disamping Soonyoung dan menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu yang lebih tua.

"Sama sepertiku. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Menikmati suasana yang tercipta diantara mereka dan menikmati musik yang terputar pelan diruangan itu sejak mereka masuk.

"Aku merindukanmu." Soonyoung meraih pipi Jihoon dan mengecup gumpalan bulat milik Jihoon yang semakin tirus dari hari ke hari.

"Sangat, Soonyoung. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Jihoon menatap mata Soonyoung.

"Mau melakukannya?" Soonyoung bertanya. Dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk pelan. Mata Soonyoung sudah menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud laki-laki itu.

Soonyoung segera mendorong bahu Jihoon, membuatnya berbaring dilantai yang dingin dan menindihnya.

"T-tidak di -ahh sini. Tunggu! Pintu-ngghh.." Jihoon menyerah untuk menghentikan Soonyoung yang menyerang lehernya tanpa ampun. Ia yakin setelah ini Bumzu dan yang lain akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena bekas yang ditinggal Soonyoung.

"Ti- akhh soonhhh.. lampu. Pintu." Jihoon terbatah. Kenikmatan yang diberi Soonyoung sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan, hanya memberi peringatan agar Soonyoung menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu atau mereka akan kena masalah besar.

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jihoon yang tepat berada dibawahnya. Terangsang dan berpeluh.

Ia mengecup bibir mungil yang selalu menjadi daya tarik pemuda itu beberapa kali sebelum bangkit dari posisinya.

"Mau-hh.. kemana?!" Jihoon bertanya karena Soonyoung meninggalkannya tiba-tiba.

"Mematikan lampu. Dan jangan berisik atau semua akan datang." Soonyoung menekan saklar dengan cepat membuat ruangan seketika gelap. Mengeraskan volume musik -untuk sekedar menutupi suara yang nanti akan dibuat jihoon- dan kembali menghampiri Jihoon yang saat ini tengah terburu membuka pakaiannya.

"Santai, Jihoon." Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon dan kembali mendorong pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk berbaring, memerangkapnya dibawah tubuhnya.

"Tidak dingin?"

"Tidak kalau kau cepat melakukan ini. Serius Soonyoung, waktu kita tidak banyak. Bumzu hyung akan segera mencariku saat tau aku tidak di studio."

Jihoon meraih kerah baju Soonyoung dan menariknya mendekat. Meraup bibir pemuda itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Soonyoung menarik dirinya dan mulai menjelajah bagian tubuh lain Jihoon. Menghisap kuat dada Jihoon sampai erangan sang pemilik beradu dengan musik yang mengalun keras.

"Hh-ahh soon-akhh.."

Soonyoung membuka celana Jihoon dengan sangat cepat. Ia meneguk ludahnya mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jihoon. Aku langsung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan.." Soonyoung membebaskan kejantanannya yang sejak tadi ribut ingin keluar. Memposisikan badannya diantara kedua kaki Jihoon yang mengangkang lebar.

"Ugh -tidak.. tunggu sebent -akh! Ya!" Jihoon memejamkan matanya erat saat Soonyoung dengan tidak pedulinya mendorong pelan memasuki tubuhnya. Memang pelan. Tapi jangan lupakan kalau mereka tidak melakukan pemanasan bahkan tidak pakai lubricant.

Jihoon mendesis perih. Menatap Soonyoung yang memejamkan matanya nikmat diatasnya, ekspresi yang berbanding terbalik darinya.

"Soon -hh sakit.."

Soonyoung akhirnya membuka matanya tepat setelah semuanya masuk. Ia mengusap peluh Jihoon dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Kita terlalu lama tidak melakukannya."

Jihoon mengangguk. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan benda asing yang masuk ketubuhnya. Tangannya mengalung keleher Soonyoung dan menariknya mendekat.

"Bergerak.."

Soonyoung mengecup pipi Jihoon sebagai persetujuan. Menarik dirinya keluar dan menghentakkannya keras membuat jeritan Jihoon kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Akhh hghhh ahh.." tubuh Jihoon terlonjak dalam setiap hentakan keras Soonyoung. Mulutnya tak bisa diam dan terus mengeluarkan suara tiap ujung Soonyoung menyentuh sumber kenikmatannya.

"Jangan be -ahh -risik Jihoon.. sial! Ini nikmat!"

Soonyoung bergerak semakin cepat dan keras. Kejantanannya bahkan bertambah besar didalam sana.

"Hngghh ahh.. ahh.. soon-hh.." Jihoon meraih wajah Soonyoung dan melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Setidaknya ia punya tempat pelampiasan agar suara berisik dari mulutnya itu tidak membawa masalah nanti.

Gerakan Soonyoung semakin cepat saat merasa ereksi Jihoon mulai menegang dan bersiap mengeluarkan isinya.

"Soonhh aku-hh.."

"Sebentar -ahh.. sial Jihoon!"

Tubuh Jihoon kembali terhentak. Soonyoung bergerak semakin cepat.

"Akh-ngghhh.. ahhh..ahh.."

Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya sampai bersamaan. Soonyoung mengecup dahi Jihoon cukup lama dan menatap matanya.

"Kita harus cepat bersih-bersih.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia menerima uluran tangan Soonyoung yang membatunya berdiri. Soonyoung bahkan membantunya mengenakan pakaian.

"Gedong?" Soonyoung menawarkan punggungnya.

Jihoon mengangguk. Mengalungkan lengannya dileher Soonyoung dan bersandar nyaman dibahunya.

"Mau mandi dimana? Studiomu atau disini."

"Disini saja aku takut ada -Seungkwan?"

"Huh?" Dahi Soonyoung berkerut. Ia menatap kearah pandangan Jihoon dan cukup terkejut mendapati main vocal grupnya berdiri mematung didekat pintu.

"S-Seungkwan-ah.. kenapa disini?"

Seungkwan menatap dua orang didepannya dengan pandangan kosong membuat Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling menatap bingung.

"ARGGHHH MATAKU! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG! MEREKA MERUSAK MATAKU!"

Soonyoung menelan ludahnya gugup melihat Seungkwan yang sudah lari entah kemana.

"Jihoon-ah.. sepertinya kita tak bisa pulang ke dorm malam ini."

Jihoon hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Soonyoung.

"Cepat antar aku kekamar mandi. Badanku lengket."

END

Note :

Seriously?! Apa yang telah ku perbuat?!

Kepolosanku hilang TT

Maaf untuk mempublish ff tak berfaedah ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ngena kah? apa aku terlalu banting setir dari fluffy ke smutty (?) macam ini? Mohon reviewnya, saran dan kritik membangun sangat diharapkan.

Ps ; Terimakasih untuk **pacarnya chan-ie** yang bilang bahwa fic abal ini layak publish. Cinta kamu adek tersayang meski kita gak pernah ketemu *peluk*

Last ... review?


End file.
